The Overlord unites his Legion
This is how The Overlord unites his Legion goes in The Darkness Beginning. the woods, we see Nightmare Moon Nightmare Moon: One day, you'll see! I'll defeat the Jedi Order! evilly They will pay for defeating me! disappears as we cut to the Castle of the Crystal. Daybreaker is in the dungeons as she hears the Fifth Brother Fifth Brother: Psst, Breaker. Daybreaker: It is Daybreaker. And what is it now? Fifth Brother: I just want your attention. groans as they disappear. Then we see a broken horn as a red hand is coming out. We cut to a lair as Daybreaker, the Fifth Brother, and Nightmare Moon are teleported Moon sees them Nightmare Moon: Daybreaker. Daybreaker: Nightmare Moon? the Fifth Brother See? She gets it. Fifth Brother rolls his eyes Nightmare Moon: It has been a while, sister. Why would you summon me and what do you want? Fifth Brother: I thought you summoned us. And freed us from the Castle of the Crystal. Nightmare Moon: The Castle of the Crystal? Whoever pulled you from there must've been someone very powerful indeed. Tirek: laughs then see a newly returned Tirek Nightmare Moon: Lord Tirek. You have returned. Why did you summon us? The Overlord: He didn't. see the Overlord as Tirek comes down The Overlord: It was I. You may call me... Overlord. Nightmare Moon and Daybreaker: gasp Nightmare Moon: The Overlord? Daybreaker: I thought you were a legend. Tirek: I've heard of you. Fifth Brother: So have I. gather around him The Overlord: I assure you, I am very real. And you have all been brought here as a part of my plan to rid this realm of my enemies... once and for all. evilly Fifth Brother is concerned Fifth Brother: You brought us from the Castle of the Crystal. The Overlord: Indeed. Perhaps a demonstration of power is in order. creates a black ball and feeds it to Daybreaker as she grows powerful Daybreaker: The Overlord is great and extremely powerful. The land that would become Ninjestria was just a collection of farms until he made himself Emperor. I remember hearing tales of his tyranny when I was Celestia. Tirek: I have also heard of the Evil Emperor of Ninjestria. The "Master of Villains". The Overlord: I assembled leagues of villains and allowed them to attack several lands of Ninjestria. Taking what they wanted and destroying the rest. My reign was a glorious, fear-soaked epoch of darkness in Ninjestria. uses the crystal ball shows the villains destroying buildings also reveals the villains taking treasures Moon interrupts Nightmare Moon: Ha! Until the First Spinjitzu Master rose up and banished you. The Overlord: That fool believed taking my armor would defeat me, but he only weakened me temporarily. Fifth Brother: And they say Daybreaker has a bad temper. The Overlord: Silence! I have spent millennia gathering strength. Awaiting the perfect chance to strike back. And watching all of you. Your humiliating defeats at the hands of puny heroes. And do you know why they've always bested you? Daybreaker: Because they cheat! Nightmare Moon: Because they are annoyingly lucky. Fifth Brother: I am only an Inquisitor. The Overlord: It is because they work together. Where one is weak, another is strong. Thus, unified, they are an unstoppable force! But we can use their own tactic against them. Nightmare Moon: What are you suggesting? The Overlord: I suggest nothing! I demand that you join me, and together, Ninjestria will be ours! is uninterested Tirek: I don't do "ours". I only do mine! challenges the Overlord Tirek: I'' will take the Alicorns' magic on my own, and ''I will destroy anyone who gets in my way. The Overlord: Such confidence. Go! Try to take the alicorns' magic. I shall send you to them myself. If you prevail, you may keep it. But when you fail, you will submit to me! Tirek: And if I refuse this deal? The Overlord: Then I shall return you to Tartarus from which you were summoned. Tirek: Fine. But this is a waste of time as I will crush who dares defy me! I will defeat all who get in my way! I'm-- the Overlord sends him away The Overlord: I advise the rest of you to prepare to work together. leaves as Nightmare Moon and Daybreaker are unsure as the Fifth Brother enters the scene Fifth Brother: Working together is the will of the Force. You two are in luck, because I am an Inquisitor. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes